Rogue
by Come to the Well
Summary: Sequel to Different. A new enemy has shown their face to the occupation, one that could ruin Clu's vision of perfection. Rogue is a ruthless warrior, set on getting revenge on Clu for everything he has done to the Grid. Beck and Tron realize that there is more to the Rogue than they first thought, and pieces of the past begin to form together. Uprising verse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is the beginning of my new story Rogue. This story will switch between points of views (Beck, maybe Paige, and of course Mira). And it will hopefully be better than the first one :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

You think you know what it's like to constantly hide from the world? To have your life threatened just for being alive? I've managed to survive because of luck. But that luck's about to fade, because I'm fighting a revolution. A war to stop Clu and his tyrannic rule. And nothing is going to stand in my way. Not Tron, not the renegade, nothing. Clu will be destroyed, and I'll make sure of it. Because I am the Rogue.

. . .

Cycles passed without any news of Mira or her disappearance. It didn't seem that long ago when they had first met. Mara and Zed were constantly asking him where she had disappeared to, or if she had been derezzed. Anytime they had asked if she was derezzed he would flinch.

The idea that the User he had come to know was derezzed was too much. Mira was stronger than that. She had survived long enough to know where she could and couldn't go.

Tron was constantly searching for her, but each search had ended in miserable failure. Beck knew that she was hiding herself from them. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that she was running because of something Cyrus had said.

His fists clenched with anger as he thought of Cyrus. She would have never run if Cyrus wasn't around. The malicious program had ruined everything.

"Beck, is everything okay?" Beck flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mara watching him curiously, green-blue eyes wary.

"I'm fine," he lied. Mara raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Really, I'll be fine," he added quickly.

"Zed and I are going to look for any jobs available," Mara sighed after shaking her head in frustration. "Who knows, maybe we'll find something."

Beck fought back a sigh of frustration at the thought of job hunting. Everyone had lost their jobs when the Mobile Repurposing Unit had crashed. They had stood up for the renegade when Pavel threatened his life. The mechanics at Able's garage had united.

"I'll meet you at the club," Beck said when Mara turned to leave.

She waved a hand goodbye before rezzing her light cycle. Zed was already on the move. It would take Mara a few nanocycles to catch up, leaving Beck plenty of time to meet with Tron about his next mission.

Lately that was all Beck had been facing. Mission after mission, training after training. He knew it was Tron's way of focusing on something other than Mira. But it was becoming more annoying than ever, and every time they were finished Beck was left exhausted.

Once or twice he had almost passed out when he returned from his training. Fortunately no one was usually around to notice. With an apartment he could just crash on the sofa or bed to catch up on lost sleep.

Beck reached the Outlands in no time. The bridge that led to the safehouse loomed ahead. Once the mountains towered ahead Beck thought of what had happened in the past few cycles.

Cutler was gone after being repurposed by Clu. The thought of losing yet another friend was difficult to handle. He knew that Mira would have lost it had she known about Cutler. They had known each other from the early days, before Clu had taken over. Cutler had killed himself after realizing that Beck was the renegade.

_I should have known that Clu would've taken advantage of him_, Beck thought when he reached the safehouse.

"You're late." Beck rolled his eyes when he approached Tron, who was standing in front of the screen that overlooked the Outlands.

"Just by a few nanos," he muttered crossly. "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing, not even a signal from her disk," Tron replied. His voice was filled with frustration, and understandably so.

It didn't make any sense. Unless the Portal had suddenly opened, Mira couldn't have just vanished. Even if she had been derezzed, fragments of her memory would have remained.

"So now what?" Beck looked away as he thought of how they would fight the revolution now. All of the mechanics at the garage were willing to join forces. He knew that if Tron found them they'd be willing to fight back and keep Tesler at bay.

"I want you to pay Tron City a visit." Tron's statement caught Beck by surprise.

"Tron City? That's a few cycles away from here," he said accusingly.

"There's been a lot of unusual activity in the city." Tron was looking away now, and Beck noticed for the first time that he was curious rather than frustrated. "Mostly around the coliseum, programs with injuries returning like they were just created."

Beck raised an eyebrow in surprise. Medics weren't common in Tron City. They were mostly around the coliseum, and from what he recalled they weren't that skilled at their jobs. Maybe Clu had finally found a medic worthy of helping out in the coliseum.

"So exactly what do you want me to do?" Beck tilted his head to one side, unsure of where this mission was headed.

"Find out whether this is true, and who is doing this." Tron's reply was blunt and to the point. "They could become a valuable ally to the uprising."

_Or they could be an enemy working for Clu_, Beck added silently.

He didn't bother mentioning it to Tron though. Once his mind was made up, it was difficult to argue with him.

"What am I supposed to tell my friends? That I'm taking a short vacation?" Beck glanced at the window once more, concerned that they would find out what he was really up to.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Tron reassured him.

Beck rolled his eyes once more at the thought of having someone babysitting them. Mara and Zed could take care of themselves. Well, Mara could. Zed was only just learning how to defend himself in a proper fight. The others were constantly practicing when they weren't looking for work.

"We're going to have to tell them sooner or later," he muttered. "They're willing to join the revolution if we give them a chance."

"Do you really want them to risk their lives?" Tron raised an eyebrow and stared at Beck seriously this time.

"I guess you have a point." Beck looked down at the floor, annoyed that Tron was almost always right. He didn't want his friends getting caught in the fight. "So when do I go?"

"In the next cycle," Tron replied. "You can say your goodbyes before you leave."

Beck cringed at the thought of coming up with yet another excuse for his long absence. Mara was already annoyed with him, and Zed was beginning to suspect that something was up. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but Tron had a point. The last thing he wanted was for them to worry about where he had disappeared to.

"So is that it?" he asked when an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

Every now and than Tron would get deep in thought, especially after he was healed. Beck wondered if he regretted anything that had happened since than. Tron had been shocked to find out that Mira was gone, and part of that was what had led to the need to heal.

"Make sure you take a spare baton, and the disk." Beck nodded as he knew what Tron was referring to. The disk that gave him Tron's identity was always at the back of his mind. He had to make sure that it was kept hidden from Mara and Zed. Zed was his roommate, while Mara roomed with a program known as Zhen.

"I'll see you when I get back than," Beck announced when he realized that was it. Tron didn't bother acknowledging that he had heard. Beck shook his head in annoyance before leaving the room.

Relief washed over Beck's shoulders as soon as he was away from the safehouse. He was thankful that Tron didn't give him any training simulations. At least he could use the rest of this cycle to relax and hang out with his friends before he left.

He rezzed his light cycle and made his way towards the city, eager to get back before the curfew started.

In no time he had reached the apartment building he and the rest of the mechanics were staying at. They had all chipped in to pay for their rooms. Rent wasn't a problem when you were with a group. Beck knew from experience that it was better to stick around with his friends, even if they didn't trust him that much.

Once inside Beck found his room and managed to relax slightly when he spotted Zed and Mara. They were sitting on the sofa, whispering to one another like they usually did. Mara's eyes lit up when she noticed Beck's arrival.

"Zed and I couldn't find any jobs out there," she admitted sheepishly. "It's difficult, with the occupation taking over everything."

"I'm sure we'll find something," Beck said reassuringly. He quickly told them about the trip he was going to take in the following cycle.

Mara's eyes widened in surprise while Zed simply tilted his head to one side.

"What's in Tron City?" Zed asked after an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Just... stuff," Beck replied with a shrug. Mara's eyes narrowed, and for a moment Beck was afraid she wouldn't believe him.

"When will you be back?" she muttered.

"I'll be gone for a few cycles," he explained. "Hopefully not too long."

"Well if you're going out, than we should hang out until than," Zed suggested after standing up.

"Um, curfew is still in effect," Mara pointed out.

Zed shuffled the back of his hair when he realized that she was right. Beck grinned at his friend before shaking his head.

"We'll have plenty of time to hang out when I get back, promise," he said when both Mara and Zed looked down in disappointment.

"Just don't get derezzed on the way there," Mara suddenly snapped before she stood up.

Beck stared at her in surprise when she left the room in another awkward silence. Zed was gaping at her until the door closed shut with a slam.

"She's worried about you," Zed admitted when Beck glanced at him in confusion. "You've been different ever since... _she_ left."

He resisted the urge to flinch when Zed found it difficult to mention Mira's name. Mara and Zed had seen the whole thing when Mira admitted that she was leaving. They had gotten along with her at a time, and had even considered her a friend.

"I'll get over it," he muttered crossly. Zed raised an eyebrow warily, and Beck sighed in frustration. "I'm going into sleep mode," he finally grumbled after realizing there was no point in continuing the conversation.

Zed laughed at his last comment as he headed for his room. They each had separate rooms, much to Beck's relief. There was a fire escape outside his window, giving him plenty of privacy when he needed to slip in and out as the renegade. The room itself wasn't much bigger than the entrance to their apartment. But it suited Beck; he didn't need anything bigger.

Once he was alone in his room, Beck placed the extra disk under his bed. The last thing he needed was Zed finding it and asking questions. After that was finished he fell onto his bed and thought of the mission he had next cycle.

It was certainly going to be an interesting mission, given the fact that he'd never been to Tron City. But if it meant finding new recruits for the uprising, than he was willing to explore new territory.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? Please let me know by leaving a review!**

**End of Line**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Short chapter, I know, but it's better than nothing. You get to find out what Mira's been up to, or at least where she is now. A lot of characters from the previous book will make a return, and there will be new ones :) Also, I finally got a Macbook Pro to replace my crappy windows computer. Word of advice: Never get a Windows. Macs may be expensive but they're worth the price. Anyways, enough rambling. Thanks to 2theSky and PrincessKai317 for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

An alarm sounded from within her room, jolting her awake.

Her eyes snapped open as she stood up, quick as a flash. Someone was waiting outside her apartment, tapping a fist on the door impatiently.

With a roll of her eyes she got to her feet and avoided stepping on Rinzler, who was fast asleep. The kitten was her companion, and he would follow her anywhere if she let him. Unfortunately being in a heavily populated city wasn't the best place for a strange looking creature like Rinzler.

She approached the door warily and peered through the peephole. A familiar face was waiting for her outside. The program was a mechanic; his suit was black with white and gold circuits. He was wearing the same hood he wore during their first encounter.

"Galm, I'm already running late for work, this better be good," she muttered as the door swung open.

"This is important," he replied after folding his arms in annoyance. "I think it's something the Rogue would be interested in."

Mira stiffened at the mention of the Rogue. The Rogue had become quite infamous in Tron City. When they weren't freeing innocent programs from the games or for breaking curfew, they were healing programs that had lost limbs or were scarred from battle.

"Fine, I'll be right out," she said after realizing that Galm was right.

The former mechanic sighed in frustration when the door was slammed shut on his face once more. Mira smirked as she thought of the many times she had done this. Galm was a patient program, and had put up with her constant mood swings for cycles now.

She grabbed her batons and a tool that could heal just about any wound. It was something she had come across at a medical center in the city. She was thankful that she had taught herself how to heal injuries, especially when it meant programs were more willing to join the revolution.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" she asked when they were out on the streets. She was using a costume upgraded light cycle, the same one that Mara and Zed had upgraded.

Once she thought of them memories of her past quickly came back. Once she had lived in Argon, fighting a losing battle. So many lives were lost because of that fight. She had left because she was putting everyone's life in danger. Including the two programs that had cared the most about her.

Those days were over. She made a living in Tron City, working part time at the End of Line club. This was how she spent the rest of her free time, working alongside programs who needed help.

Galm led the way to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Mira made sure that her mask hid her face when they approached their destination. Programs jumped out of the way when they reached the warehouse.

Mira raised an eyebrow when she saw what Galm was talking about. A familiar face, one that she never expected to see, was laying against the floor. Several other programs were gathered around him, masks hiding their faces as they watched him warily.

"How long has he been here?" Mira demanded when she approached the room. She turned her light cycle back into a baton and glared at the four masked programs.

"Less than a cycle," a program with white and green circuits replied. "His system is stable, but he's been out since we found him."

Mira pressed her fingers against her mask in frustration. They should have told her about this sooner! Her heart was beating as she looked down at the familiar program.

He was badly injured. Pixels were easily visible along dark-toned skin. Half of his arm had been cut off from the explosion that should have killed him. These scars were worse than Tron's.

"Give him some space," she ordered as she reached for the tool that could heal any wounds.

The programs backed away, wary of her short temper. Mira held her breath as she grabbed his disk and placed the tool underneath.

Familiar codes began to appear as Mira worked quickly to fix them. Broken pieces were placed back together until they resembled the program's shape and body. Mira let out a sigh of relief when she put the disk back in place.

Most of the wounds were healed quickly, but it would take time for the arm to regenerate. For now Able would have to stay here, under the watchful eyes of the Revolutionists.

"How in the Users does he do that?" a program named Amber asked. She had white and gold circuits as well, but she used to work as an architect. Her fighting skills were adamant considering where she had come from.

No program knew her real identity. To the Revolutionists she was known as Shadow, but to Clu's soldiers she was known as the Rogue. Either way they were the same program, just wearing different suits when they were needed.

"Make sure that he gets some energy when he recovers," she ordered after the arm slowly regenerated. She noticed how dull Able's circuits were, and she wanted to make sure that he survived.

_It's the least I could do_, she told herself.

The program with white and green circuits nodded. He was an old friend as well, a program Mira never expected to join the Revolutionists. His name was Moog, and they had met cycles ago when she was just a simple renegade.

Mira looked away as Galm joined her.

"You okay?" he asked when he noticed how tense her shoulders were.

"It's my fault that he ended up this way." The words came out as a whisper. Bitter memories of fighting Cyrus had returned. Flashes of the explosion came back to haunt her, and watching the crane Able had been in were constantly consuming her dreams.

"No, it's Clu's fault," Galm murmured. "None of this would have happened had he not taken over."

Surprise washed over Mira when she looked back at him. Galm had changed so much since their first meeting in Purgos. Once he had refused to accept any help. Now he was helping to take the Grid back, to free it from Clu's reign.

"Keep an eye on them while I'm gone," she muttered under her breath. "Don't let them do anything stupid."

_Like getting derezzed, caught, or worse_, she thought in annoyance. These programs were willing to risk their lives fighting the occupation. But she needed them all alive for the final battle. Fighting Clu was going to be their toughest battle, and she doubted these programs knew just how difficult he was to derezz.

With a slight shake of her head she rezzed her light cycle and headed towards the End of Line club. Thoughts of Able brought back other memories that Mira had tried to keep at bay.

She thought of when they had first met, and how willing Able was to give her a job at his garage. She thought of _them_ once more, and how much work she had put in to hiding herself from them.

A cloaking device that Galm had stolen from a scientist was her best option. It kept her from the prying eyes of security programs. Anytime they found something that looked like her disk, a strange code would work it's way into their system and shut it down. It was crude and often considered dangerous, but it worked.

Mira kept her eyes focused on the road ahead as she tried to keep thoughts of _them_ at bay. The last thing she needed was another reminder of the mistakes she had made.

* * *

**AN: I'm not trying to copy off of you PrincessKai, I just loved the idea so much that I had to borrow it /= Able will play an important roll in this story though, and I'll explain what happened to him in the next chapter or two.**

**End of Line**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's chapter three, and you get to sort of find out what happened with Able. This chapter's in both Beck and Mira's points of views, so that should certainly spice things up ;) Thanks to PrincessKai317 and 2theSky for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Beck reached Tron City faster than he'd expected. Tron had told him that it could take more than a few cycles, since the city was in the middle of the Grid. There were soldiers everywhere, either running to their posts or returning to what looked like the city's coliseum.

He stared at the city in surprise when he reached the edge. It was nothing like Argon City. The buildings were taller, and the city itself was crawling with programs and soldiers. And standing above the city was what appeared to be a needle-point structure.

He suddenly remembered what Tron had told him before he left.

"If you're looking for someone, than Castor is the program you need to find," he had said.

"Where can I find him?" Beck had sounded surprised when Tron mentioned Castor. He had heard of the name before from someone, but he couldn't remember who had mentioned the program's name.

"At the End of Line club. You'll find it in Tron City, and you can't miss it."

_That must be it_, Beck thought as he watched programs head towards the tower.

Without a second thought he turned his light cycle towards the building. He swerved in and out of the traffic until he reached the building. Once he reached the building he turned his light cycle back into a baton.

_I'm looking for a program named Rogue_, he reminded himself as he looked around warily. The program had an 'R' emblem on their chest, making them stand out in a crowd. Rogue shouldn't be that difficult to find, unless they wore a disguise when they weren't fighting the occupation.

Beck let out a sigh of frustration as he realized that this was going to be harder than he'd thought. He was about to turn towards the elevator shaft when a familiar face approached it. His eyes widened in shock when he recognized Moog, one of the programs that had been part of the Jolly Tricksters.

"Excuse me," Moog muttered when he shoved past Beck.

"You're... Mara's friend, right?" Beck asked warily. He cringed as he remembered pushing Mara down when her friends had turned down the offer to fight back. After nearly losing his arm Rasket had been traumatized. Not that Beck didn't blame them for running, but it was annoying.

"Uh, yeah." Moog sounded more surprised than before. "Wait, you're Beck, right?" His eyes widened in recognition when he realized who he was talking to. Beck laughed in amusement before nodding.

"Yeah, that's me," he replied. "Do you work here now?" They were inside the elevator now, avoiding other programs as they were pushed into the back.

"Sort of." Moog shrugged as if it didn't matter. "After I met Mara I decided to head for Tron City. Heard there's a lot of excitement here."

Amusement coursed through Beck as he remembered Moog's interest in excitement. He had only been part of Mara's ragtag team to feel the rush of it. It seemed as though Moog had learned from his mistakes, but Beck could imagine that in a city like this, it was easy to find trouble.

Music suddenly blared around them when the elevator finally reached the top. It seemed like cycles had passed by the time they did. Beck looked around warily to see that a crowd was gathered around the club's dance floor. The music that played was surprisingly haunting, and the programs seemed to flock around to hear it.

He looked for the window where the DJ usually played. It was above the dance floor, inside a booth that overlooked the club. Beck's eyes narrowed when he noticed that the program inside was wearing a mask.

"Do you know who that DJ is?" Beck looked around in surprise when his answer was left in silence. Moog had disappeared into the crowd of programs.

"The club has never been busier my darlings!" Beck stiffened when he heard someone call out in the gathered crowd. He pushed his way through until he saw a group of programs gathered a sofa. One program in particular stood out against the crowd. He wore a white suit, and his skin was paler than any program Beck had ever seen.

"Who is that DJ? Their music is so... hypnotic," one program commented as the white-suited program grinned.

Beck's eyes narrowed when the program frowned.

"That my love, is something that I cannot answer myself," he replied.

The program stood up and held a cane once he was away from the couch. Beck stood at the back of the crowd, unsure of how to approach him. He had a feeling that this was Castor, the _unusual_ program that Tron had mentioned.

"You're Castor, aren't you?" The program had walked by, staff now hanging over his shoulder in a carefree way. Beck was beginning to think this program was just like Cyrus. He seemed so calm and sure of himself with each stride he took.

"That depends on why you are searching for him," he replied with a another grin. Beck looked at him seriously this time. It was difficult keeping a straight face when the program just kept eying him. "Indeed I am the one and only Castor, host of parties and manager of any and all escapes you need, at your service." He added the last part with a bow, and Beck raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And may I ask why _you_ are here?"

"Let's just say that I'm looking for someone called the Rogue." Beck's reply was blunt and to the point.

The programs around them had suddenly fallen silent. Beck looked around in surprise when he realized that they were glaring at him.

"The Rogue is quite infamous in this city," Castor said after frowning once more. "Before we go any further, who was it that told you about me?"

Beck bit his lip doubtfully when he thought over his answer. He knew that mentioning Tron's survival was out of the question. Only one other program from his past had mentioned Castor's name, and she wasn't even a program.

"Mira," he replied in a whisper.

Castor stared at Beck in surprise before smirking once more.

"Ah yes, the little User from so many cycles ago." He led the way across the dance floor, ignoring the programs that were pushed aside. Beck kept glancing over his shoulder nervously, unsure of where Castor was leading him.

_Trusting him isn't something I should do so quickly_, he reminded himself.

But curiosity quickly took over. Beck shook his head and followed Castor until they stopped near a set of stairs. Programs jumped out of the way when Castor led the way up the set of stairs. Beck felt unnerved as they reached what appeared to be another room inside the club.

_How many rooms does one program need_? he wondered with a roll of his eyes. Tron was capable of designing rooms like these, and seemed to know when they were needed. But this seemed a bit overdone.

Castor suddenly turned around to face the startled mechanic.

"Now, before we go into any details, I'd like to know how you and the User met." Beck cringed at the thought of explaining his past with Mira. It always felt strange talking about it, even with Mara and Zed.

"We met in Argon City," Beck explained warily. "That's about all I can remember."

He wasn't about to tell Castor anything else. Not when he had such close links with other programs. One wrong move and Clu would know everything about the Renegade and the Rogue. Amusement gleamed within Castor's eyes. Beck held his breath as he waited for the answer he would likely receive.

"Very well then." Castor turned towards a table with a drink on it, and handed it to Beck before grabbing one himself. "The Rogue has been causing trouble for Clu for the last few cycles now. Most programs don't even get a glimpse of him. The only way you will find him is by putting your own life in danger."

_That shouldn't be hard to do_, Beck thought while hiding a chagrin. He was used to putting his life in danger. Heck, he'd almost been derezzed every cycle since becoming the Renegade. But that was part of the risk he took when it came to fighting for the uprising.

"So that's it?" he asked when the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"I believe it is," Castor replied with a slight nod. "Just remember what you are getting yourself into."

Beck didn't bother responding to that. He simply placed the drink back down and headed for the stairs, unsure of where he would go next. Getting himself sent to the games was out of the question. He knew all too well that the coliseum in this city was worse than the one in Argon.

Once down the stairs, he had a feeling he knew where he would go next. It meant risking everything, but if he could just meet the Rogue, than it would be worth it.

. . .

Able was coming to when Mira finally returned to the warehouse. Her job had lasted longer than expected, but that was only because the DJ that normally took her place had been stuck in traffic. Now she almost wished that he had come earlier, after everything she had seen in the club.

_It's better not to think about it_, she reminded herself.

Now that she was back, she kept on her 'Shadow' disguise as Able began to stir. His arm had fully recovered, and any scars left from the explosion had vanished. Mira couldn't help but smile proudly at her work. Now that Able was alive he could return to Argon City and take back the garage.

"Where am I?" he groaned while rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"You're in Tron City," Galm explained when he stood beside Mira.

"Tron City? How in the Users did I end up here?" Able's question made Mira roll her eyes in annoyance. He should be _thanking_ them, not questioning them.

"I found you at the edge of the city," Galm replied. Mira folded her arms. Galm, patient as always. "You would've derezzed if I hadn't brought you here."

"I thought I was derezzed... I remember the explosion, and barely escaping... everything else is a blur." Able placed a hand on his forehead in frustration. Mira looked down at the floor when she realized where this was headed.

"It was a traumatic event," Mira whispered. "You're lucky to be alive." Her voice was disguised so that it sounded deeper. She knew that Able would remember her, and the last thing she wanted was to explain how she ended up here.

Able seemed to look at her seriously for the first time. Galm was the only program not wearing a mask. Moog, Rasket and Amber stood nearby, disks ready in case Able decided to attack.

"Who are you?" Able's question didn't surprise Mira. He was watching her, eyes unreadable as she looked on in silence.

"Shadow," she replied in a sharp tone. Able raised an eyebrow in confusion. Mira kept her gaze steady as she focused on him alone. Until his memories were restored he would have to stay here. She wasn't about to let him go off on his own, not when he knew so much about Tron and Beck.

"Keep an eye on him, and don't let him leave," she ordered when Moog approached her.

"Yes sir," Moog replied with a nod.

Mira felt relief wash over her when she knew that Able would be kept safe. The last thing she wanted to be responsible for was his death. She turned towards the door just as Galm began following her.

"You want someone to ride with?" he asked warily.

"No, I need time alone," she replied.

Galm tilted his head to one side as she rezzed her light cycle. Just as she sped out of the warehouse the door closed. Only they could open the warehouse, as Galm had designed the door to do so. Once outside Mira kept an eye on the road.

With so many things going on at once she needed time to think. Saving programs was just one part of what the Revolutionists did. They also fought back against Clu, and any of his generals. The Revolutionists brought with them a sense of hope for the Grid's future. And Mira knew that the future of the Grid meant their fight would go all the way to Clu himself.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, a lot of interesting stuff. 'Shadow' helps save programs from dying, while 'Rogue' helps free programs from the occupation. You'll find out more about that later on :)**

**End of Line**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I got busy working on other stuff (like goofing off), and didn't think of writing. Anyways, new chapter and the story continues. Thanks to 2theSky and PrincessKai317 for reviewing! By the way, has anyone seen the trailer for Agents of SHIELD? It looks like it'll be an amazing show! Go check them out!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Rinzler was batting at the bedpost as Mira sifted through the memories on her disk. She sat on her bed while watching as the crane exploded. Mara and Zed had jumped out just in time, but there was no sign of Able escaping. Six times she had watched the memory, and six times they ended the same way.

She sighed in frustration after putting the disk back in place. None of it made sense. And at this point she wasn't going to argue with whoever had saved Able. He was alive, and that was what mattered at the time.

Rinzler suddenly stopped his games and looked at her endearingly. Mira grinned and rubbed his head as he nuzzled her hand.

"You better stay here while I go out," she told him after standing up.

The kitten tilted his head to one side in confusion. Mira couldn't help but smirk as her helmet hid her face once more. By now he was used to her constantly leaving and returning to the apartment. The hardest part was getting away without him following her.

She grabbed her light cycle baton and light sword before leaving the building. Going out defenseless was suicide in a city like this. When she was younger she would have likely been caught before getting very far. And several times she had come close to getting caught before the _real_ Rinzler had found her.

With a shake of her head she rezzed her light cycle and sped off towards the warehouse.

Amber was standing guard when Mira got off her light cycle.

"Anything new happen?" she asked when the program raised her disk.

"Ask Galm, he's the one who's been watching Able," Amber muttered when she looked over her shoulder.

Mira smirked in amusement. Amber had little patience for programs like Galm. She was a skilled fighter, but not good with other programs, especially males.

She nodded to Amber before entering the warehouse. Moog and Rasket were gone. Mira rolled her eyes as she wondered what the pair were up to. Knowing Moog he was spreading free code around the city. It was a good way to spread the word of their cause, but it risked exposing the Revolutionists.

"Keep an eye out for Moog and Rasket," Mira added after looking away in annoyance.

Amber nodded and stepped aside to let her in. Mira glanced at the program before walking in to see Able and Galm talking.

"So when am I allowed to leave?" Able asked.

He sounded more frustrated than confused. That was good, it seemed as though he had made a full recovery. Mira stood nearby as Galm shifted in his seat. They were sitting on uncomfortable stools that had been found in the warehouse.

"I'm afraid that's not up to me," Galm replied calmly.

Able raised an eyebrow in surprise before sighing.

"So let me get this straight, you're keeping me against my will," he muttered after a few nanos had passed.

"You're free to go when you want," Mira told him. Able looked at her in disbelief before she continued, "Of course your memories will have to be erased."

She knew that would never happen. Erasing a program's memory was cruel and inefficient. After watching Beck nearly lose his memories, she wasn't about to let another program go through something like that if she could stop it.

"We've got a bit of a situation outside the city." Mira stiffened when she heard Moog's voice from behind. She looked back at Galm, who led Able away from the three as Rasket came over to join them. "One of Mara's friends went and got himself sent to the games," Moog explained when she asked what had happened.

Mira stared at Moog in disbelief. One of Mara's friends. It couldn't have been Zed, he didn't have the guts to pull of something so risky. Her fists clenched as she wondered if this was some kind of nightmare come true.

"How did you find out?" she demanded in a cold voice.

"We... may have kind of sneaked into the games," Rasket replied. He was rubbing the back of his helmet sheepishly.

Frustration swelled within Mira as she thought of the games. The coliseum was the last place she wanted to visit, especially after everything that had happened.

"And you expect me to free every program in the coliseum," she muttered under her breath. It's not like she couldn't pull off such a stunt. But it was risky, and with Rinzler as Clu's guard the odds of getting out alive were against her. "Fine, but if we're going to free them, we're doing it _my_ way."

Moog looked like he was ready to argue when Rasket elbowed him. Mira went on explaining that they would be the distractions, using their free code like they had at Tesler's ship. Once the guards were out she would step in and free the programs she could.

"What if Rinzler's there?" Rasket asked after she was finished.

"I'll deal with Rinzler, just make sure you get out safely." She pushed her way past them, irritated that they were returning to the spot she had avoided all these cycles. Mira froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder, gentle but firm.

"You're not going after him alone," Galm said when she whirled around to face him.

"You need to keep an eye on Able, make sure he doesn't leave," she ordered. A knot had formed in her stomach at the thought of what they were about to do.

Galm watched her reluctantly as she grabbed the smoke grenades he and Amber had managed to find. Once everyone was ready Mira led the way towards the coliseum, suit changing just in time as Moog and Rasket went their separate way.

. . .

Frustration swelled within Beck as he managed to toss another guard aside. Programs were shouting insults as he kept fighting back.

One stupid move had led to another, and now he was stuck in a floating fortress of doom. This city's coliseum was unlike any he had ever visited.

The disk wars were held in transparent rooms that floated above empty blackness. Beck could see other programs falling as they were fought to the death. Each time there was a winner the rooms changed so that he faced his next opponent.

After knocking out a third program, the end bell sounded. Beck let out a sigh of relief as the room he was in landed near a tunnel. He tried to ignore the constant roar of the crowd as he was led away from the arena by four guards.

"Any chance I can get out of here?" he asked when one of the guards shoved him forward with a light staff. "I didn't think so."

He let out a startled yelp when he was tossed into a cell.

"Visitor's accommodations program," one of the guards had sneered.

Beck rolled his eyes and stood up. It seemed like there was no way of escape, unless he was lucky and found a grenade. Any weapons he had were taken away by the guards. At one point in his time of capture, he had heard one program begging not to be fought by Rinzler.

_This must be where Mira was held captive_, he thought as he leaned against a wall.

Thoughts of the User and what she had gone through still coursed through his mind every now and than. As far as he was concerned she was out there. She wouldn't have let herself get derezzed, not when there was so much to fight for.

"What is that?" Beck heard one of the guards shouting from above. He looked up to see that they were running towards something, boots slamming against the floor as they ran. The programs around him watched with interest as the guards left their stations.

As quickly as the guards had left, an explosion shook the coliseum. Beck jumped in surprise when he realized that it was a smoke grenade. By now the guards realized too late that they were under attack. One by one they were pulled aside and knocked out. Beck managed to get a glimpse of something within the smoke, a faint blue and white glow that stood out.

He turned around just in time for another smoke grenade to explode. After coughing for several nanos he felt someone grab his wrist. The code to the door had been unlocked, along with his disk. Whoever had grabbed him was fast and knew these tunnels well. It was a struggle just keeping up as the program that had grabbed him led the way.

"Great, three more guards." The program's voice was disguised. Beck managed to wrench his wrist free and glared at the program when the smoke finally cleared.

"Who are you?" he demanded when the guards advanced towards them.

"Shut up and fight!" the program's reply was harsh. Beck's eyes narrowed when they grabbed the first guard by the wrist. The program had twisted the guard's wrist and tossed him to the floor. Beck wasted no time in kicking the second guard in the thigh. The guard cringed in pain, but before he could recover the program that had freed Beck knocked him with a good slam in the back of their helmet.

The third guard simply stood there in shock before throwing a fist aimlessly into the air. The program dodged each throw before catching him by the fist. The guard let out a startled gasp when the program sent him flying across the room.

"Come on!" the program ordered when the path was clear.

"Coliseum under attack. Release Rinzler." Beck's eyes widened when he heard the voice mention Rinzler's name.

The program skidded to a halt when the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the halls.

"Go, now!" the program shouted when they looked over their shoulder. Beck glared at them defiantly and folded his arms.

"Not if you're fighting Rinzler alone," he retorted.

He noticed the 'R' emblem on their chest for the first time. This must have been the Rogue. Yet there was something oddly familiar about the Rogue when they reached for a light staff kept under beside their boot.

Rinzler was getting closer. Beck grabbed his disk and readied himself for the fight of his life. If Rinzler was anything like Mira had described, than they were both in trouble.

Beck stood up in confusion when he saw a familiar emblem on the program's chest as he finally got close enough. A 'T' mark could be seen on the programs' chest, but it glowed red instead of white.

_Tron, is that you_? he wondered when the program wasted no time in throwing a disk in their direction. The Rogue ducked just as the disk was ready to slice her in two. Beck moved aside in time to receive a punch in the face, sending jolts of pain through his system.

This wasn't the Tron that Beck knew. This program was more aggressive, and an odd purring noise emanated from their throat. The program was faster too, able to block any attack Beck managed to throw at him.

"We need to get out of here!" Beck cried when Rinzler managed to pin him down. With disk in hand Rinzler had the whirling object close to his throat.

The Rogue saw what Rinzler was about to do and jumped onto his back. Beck managed to turn over just in time to see an energy grenade planted onto Rinzler's back. The Rogue jumped off just in time as jolts of energy coursed through Rinzler's body.

"Let's go," the program ordered. Beck simply blinked in surprise when they rezzed a light cycle and tossed him a baton as well.

The Rogue was leading Beck through countless tunnels for what felt like cycles. He kept looking over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. Much to his surprise they were left alone. The Rogue managed to lead them to what appeared to be the exit.

Beck let out a sigh of relief when he realized that his hunch was right. Lights from city buildings were flooding the streets. Recognizers flew above them as the Rogue led him further into the city. Two more programs were riding close by, and Beck recognized the grins on their masks. He couldn't help but smirk when he realized that Moog and Rasket were part of this as well.

The four of them had stopped in an alley, where they were safe from prying eyes.

"We managed to free a few programs from their cells," Moog explained after catching his breath.

"Good, now go back and get some rest," the Rogue ordered.

Moog and Rasket exchanged looks before shrugging. Beck watched as they left; he was still unsure of what the Rogue would do now that they had met.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" the Rogue demanded once they were left alone.

"I needed some way to flush you out," he snapped.

Exhaustion was making him irritable. And this program's attitude wasn't helping either.

"What's your name program?" The program's voice was suddenly quiet, as if they weren't entirely sure of what they were asking.

"The name's Beck," he replied in a wary tone. "And the only reason I got myself caught was so that I could meet you." Beck held back the urge to say anything about Tron's plan. "Let's just say that I'm part of a growing resistance in the city of Argon."

"So you're the Renegade," the Rogue muttered.

"No, I'm just-" The Rogue cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully," the program started, "This isn't your fight. Go back to Argon City where you belong."

Beck stared at the Rogue in dismay. He couldn't return to Tron empty handed, not when he was so close to the Rogue.

"Go home program," the Rogue ordered.

Beck was about to argue when he realized that there was no point in it. The Rogue was only going to push him away. Instead of replying he looked away. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the Rogue had vanished as quickly as he had turned.

_So much for that plan_, he thought angrily. If he was going to bring the Rogue back to Argon, than he was going to need to think of a better plan, one that didn't involve getting caught once again.

* * *

**AN: I know I moved through that rather quickly, but you all finally got to see Rinzler (the real Rinzler) and all of that fun jazz. Not sure what else to say /=**

**End of Line**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, I kind of got stuck writing it /= Hopefully it's better than I thought... yeah. Anyways, thanks to 2theSky, PrincessKai317 and Guest for reviewing! They're always appreciated :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Bitter anger and sorrow clenched at her heart as she returned to the warehouse. Seeing the shock and disbelief on his face was almost overwhelming. At one point she might have even caved in and told him everything. But that would only end in disaster, especially when Tron became involved with her plans.

Mira's shoulders sagged with relief when she got off of her light cycle. Able and Galm were talking again, like they were old friends. Amber and Moog were arguing like they usually did. Rasket was sitting nearby, working on a new design for his suit. Just business as usual in the warehouse.

"How'd it go?" Galm asked when she approached them.

"It could've gone better," Mira sighed as she leaned against the table they were sitting beside. She explained what had happened, and even Able's eyes widened in shock after she mentioned Rinzler's appearance.

"I though Clu would've taken him with," Galm muttered when he was finished.

"What does Clu have to do with this?" Able raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"He's paying Argon City a '_friendly visit_'," Mira replied while emphasizing on the term 'friendly visit'. "That's why the streets here have been more crowded than usual. There's no curfew in at the moment."

"And yet programs are still being sent to the games for no reason," Amber added.

She was the one who normally helped Moog and Rasket at the coliseum. With her help they were usually able to get away undetected. She had stolen a map of the coliseum and could find where any exit was located. Even if they didn't get along well the three of them made a good team.

"They must have done something to get caught." Able's voice was quiet, as if he was thinking of everything that had happened since his recovery.

"You should probably head back to your city," Mira said when Able looked up at her. It felt like he was looking right through her once again, and that was unnerving. If Able knew who she was, he would likely tell Beck or Tron, and that wasn't going to end well.

She turned to leave them when Galm placed a hand on her shoulder once more.

"Look, we need to talk," he whispered.

Mira's eyes narrowed when she nodded. Able was watching them curiously as Galm led her away. The only area they could find privacy in was a small room just inches away from where the team normally met. Mira folded her arms when Galm closed the door.

"What now?" she demanded when he turned to face her.

"Able wants to join us." Galm's reply caught Mira off guard. She stared at him in disbelief as he continued, "But he wants to go back to his home city. Is there any way we can move our operations?"

"No." Mira's reply was curt and rude, but she had her reasons. If Tron were to find out she would never hear the end of it.

"We're going to expand sooner or later, we might as well set off into different cities. You and Able know Argon City better than any of us." Galm was beginning to sound desperate, and Mira suddenly understood why.

_He must be feeling trapped_, she thought. _Oh Users, I _am_ turning into _him!

The thought horrified her to no end. She spent enough time with Tron to know what he was like. In the end he was a little predictable, but he still fought for the Users and the programs of the Grid. And in a way she was doing the same.

"Fine, we can split up in different cities," she muttered. Even if it didn't seem like a good idea, it would be nice to see Argon again. She couldn't stay long, not with Tron keeping watch over the city.

She couldn't help but smirk when he thanked her. This wasn't going to be easy, returning to a place she had left so many cycles ago. But Galm was right; it was time to check in on everyone. Besides, Able would need some kind of escort if he was to get back safely.

It didn't take long to come up with a plan. Even though there were four of them, they could make it work. Obviously one program would have to stay here and keep an eye on things. Leaving Rinzler behind was out of the question as soon as Mira thought of it. She could only imagine what sort of problems he would cause if he got out.

Once the plans were made out, Mira and Galm gathered the small group, with Able included. He may not be part of the group, but he had a right to hear where he was headed.

"Amber will be staying here to keep an eye on the city," Mira explained when they looked at her expectantly. She still found it difficult speaking in front of a group, even if they had been working together for cycles now. "Rasket and Moog will work together in Bismith, and Galm will work in Purgos."

"And where will _you_ be going?" Amber asked after folding her arms.

"I will be taking Able back to Argon City, where he belongs," Mira replied as calmly as she could.

"So we're just looking for recruits, right?" Rasket asked. When Mira nodded in response he leaned back and sighed in relief. "Good, that means less work for us once they're in."

Mira rolled her eyes at the comment. Typical Rasket. She often wondered how they were able to work alongside hard-working Mara the few cycles they did. But when they did get their lazy bits in gear they did excellent work with their free code.

Once everything was settled the group departed. Mira felt uneasy about returning to Argon City. But Galm was right, and they needed more recruits to fight back against Clu. The Renegade and Tron couldn't fight him on their own, and Mira wasn't going to let them.

. . .

"I want you to return to Argon City at once." Beck read the message dozens of times to make sure that he had read it correctly. A tablet was in his hands with just a few words written cross the screen. Apparently Tron had known what he was up to, and of course, he was about to get punished for doing something so stupid.

"As if this cycle couldn't get any worse," he muttered to himself.

He tossed the message aside and stared blankly ahead. It seemed like this mission was nothing more than a failure. He had finally met the Rogue, but the program had been less than enthusiastic when meeting him. And on top of it he had nearly lost his life to Rinzler. The Rogue had been furious when he was forced to rescue Beck.

_I couldn't even tell if you were male or female_, he thought angrily. The alley they were in had been too dark for Beck to make anything out, other than the 'R' emblem on their chest. The Rogue's voice had been disguised. The program had obviously known how to keep themselves from getting caught.

Beck shook his head in frustration before rezzing his light cycle. Even if his mission had been a failure he was able to get away from Argon for a while. It gave him time to think of everything that had happened, and everything he could do to help his friends.

He headed back towards his home city. It wasn't going to be an enjoyable return as far as he was concerned. Most likely Tron would ground him or continue training him until he was ready to take on Clu himself. And when he _was_ finished with his training he doubted Mara and Zed would be thrilled to see him again. Either way it wasn't going to be easy, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

**AN: Yep, definitely shorter than I'd like it. But it's better than nothing. Next chapter will hopefully not be as long and a bit more exciting, since they both will be in Argon :D**

**End of Line**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's chapter six! Nothing too exciting happens here, except a few bits and pieces that will be explained as you read on. Thanks to 2theSky and PrincessKai317 for your reviews, they're always appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The trip to Argon City didn't take nearly as long as Beck expected. He'd managed to avoid the guards that were always checking disks in the next city. It seemed they had other jobs to fulfill before checking the border for strays or rogue programs.

Beck sighed in relief when he pulled to a stop near the apartment he and his friends were staying in. He couldn't imagine what Mara and Zed would say if he told them about his trip to Tron City.

"You're late." Beck let out a startled gasp when he heard the familiar voice. He whirled around to see that Tron was standing behind him, arms folded and mask tilted to one side in annoyance.

"Sorry, I got a little... sidetracked." Beck resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't late - Tron didn't even give him a time to when he should return.

"I need to know what happened at the coliseum," Tron said as Beck led him away from the apartments. Looked like Mara and Zed would have to wait.

Beck didn't bother explaining. He tossed Tron his disk and watched as the security program tapped into his memories. They stopped beside an ally, where Tron continued observing the memories in silence. The memory of his fight with Rinzler suddenly showed up, and Beck could imagine the shock Tron must have felt when he noticed the 'T' emblem on Rinzler's chest. As suddenly as the memory showed up, a new one replaced with the Rogue and their first meeting appeared.

"That explains why she thought I was Rinzler," Tron sighed as he handed the disk back. Beck raised an eyebrow in surprise.

He didn't recall Tron or Mira ever mentioning that. Then again there were so few things he knew about either of them that he shouldn't have been surprised.

"So now what?" he asked warily. "Are we going to bring the Rogue in?"

"No program has been able to make it out alive in a fight against Rinzler," Tron replied. Beck fought back the urge to point out that Mira had made it out alive. It was only thanks to her friend Quorra that she was alive now. "We need to keep an eye on the Rogue, and find out more about them."

"So we spy on the Rogue," Beck concluded as he leaned against the building beside him. "How exactly are we going to do that?"

Tron suddenly turned to face him, and Beck realized that there was more to this than he would let on.

"You managed to find the Rogue by getting yourself caught in the games." Beck tried not to flinch at the mention of the games. Once again he was reminded of the stupid choices he had made. "I'm sure sooner or later they will be drawn out of hiding." Beck folded his arms and stared at Tron in confusion as he wondered where this was going. "For now, you've earned a break. Training will continue in three cycles."

Beck stared at Tron in disbelief. "You're serious?"

_What am I saying_? Beck thought as he realized that Tron was _always_ serious.

"Unless of course you would _like_ to continue your training." Beck knew that Tron was smirking, just from the way he spoke.

With a roll of his eyes, he simply accepted the agreement and watched as Tron disappeared into the ally.

Finally, a day off was just what he needed. He turned back towards the street and looked over his shoulder cautiously. Tron was likely watching him, waiting for any mistakes he might make. It was unnerving, knowing that he was constantly being watched.

He simply shook his head and headed back towards the apartment, only to find Mara and Zed standing around with Link, Copper and Dash. It wasn't unusual to see them together; most of the mechanics that had worked at Able's garage met every few cycles since they were fired.

"Beck, you're back!" Mara waved her hand just as Link and Zed turned to look at him. "You'll have to tell us what happened at the club," she added when he joined them.

"Sounds great," Beck replied as he thought of finally getting a break. He thought of telling her about Moog, and wondered if they were still connected. More likely than not, Moog and Mara had stopped meeting after he turned down the offer to fight back.

All six of them rezzed their light cycles and headed for the club. In no time they reached the club, and Beck noticed that the entrance was busier than usual. He exchanged a look with Mara and Zed before they followed Copper, Link and Dash into the club.

Music blasted around them like it usually did. Beck followed Mara and Zed into one of the booths, and he sat beside Zed. Copper, Link and Dash were sitting in a separate booth while Mara ordered drinks for everyone.

"So what exactly did you do in Tron City?" Zed asked when the drinks arrived.

"Explored the area, met a few programs here and there," Beck replied with a shrug. He wasn't going to get into full detail about his fight in the coliseum, and his meeting with the Rogue. "I met a friend of yours Mara," he added when she kept looking down at her drink. Mara glanced at him in surprise when he mentioned Moog's name.

"Moog, who's he?" Zed asked.

Mara's circuits suddenly burned hot while and gold. Beck couldn't help but grin when he watched her reaction.

"Moog was just a friend of mine," she explained warily. "We lost contact a few cycles ago."

"Well if you've lost contact..." Beck's grin grew wider when Zed trailed off after receiving a glare from Mara.

"Wait, you're getting off subject!" Mara exclaimed when she realized where the conversation was headed.

Beck stopped smirking as he explained what had happened during his time off. Mara and Zed stared at him in disbelief when he explained how he had met the Rogue. He didn't go into full detail on his encounter with the Rogue. The last thing he wanted was to scare them.

"Sounds intense," Mara sighed as she leaned against her seat. Zed drank the last of his energy and looked down at the empty glass.

"So there's a new Renegade in town huh?" he asked while nudging Beck.

"Very funny Zed," Beck laughed. "The Rogue is just another program like the Jolly Tricksters." Mara flinched at the mention of her ragtag team.

_Just another program_, Beck reminded himself. Another program that Tron would be watching. Another program that he would likely need to take down. And something told him that they would meet again very soon.

. . .

Mira wasted no time in returning to her apartment. Galm was waiting outside with Able as she checked in on Rinzler. The kitten let out an excited mewl as he jumped onto her shoulder. Mira couldn't help but grin as she rubbed the back of his ear.

"We're going on a little trip," she told him. "Just make sure you stay out of trouble."

Rinzler gave her an odd look before she stepped outside. Galm looked more impatient than ever when she joined them.

"Everything ready?" he asked.

"Yep," Mira replied. She glanced at Able and noticed that he was watching Rinzler curiously. "Don't mind him, he's just part of the group," she added when Rinzler stared at him. "We'll meet in Purgos at the end of two cycles," she added to Galm. "By then things will have settled down here, and hopefully we can get back to business."

Galm nodded in agreement and returned to his light cycle. Able was still watching them as he sped off towards the tunnel that connected the cities. Once he was gone Mira rezzed her light cycle and tossed Able a spare baton.

"So exactly why am I returning to Argon City?" Able asked when they made their way towards the tunnel.

"That's where you're from," Mira replied bluntly. "Isn't that what was encrypted on your disk?"

Able glanced at her in surprise before muttering something under his breath. Mira smirked when she realized she had stunned him into silence.

After spending time away from Beck and Tron, she'd learned more than she could imagine. As a User she could hack into disks and read information that programs couldn't. She had learned to block her own presence from prying eyes like Tron. Any time he searched for her a blurry image would take place.

On top of it all she had taken the time to learn how to heal and use her powers for the good of the system. In some ways, she _was_ fighting back against Clu by saving programs like Able and Galm. They saw what she was capable of, and were willing to join in the fight.

"It'll be strange returning to the garage," Able murmured when she fell in beside him. Mira glanced at him in surprise.

"Everyone thinks you're dead," she admitted guiltily.

_It's strange having to wear a disguise in front of him_, she added silently. If Able knew who she was he would send her back to Tron. Or tell Beck. Either way it wouldn't end well for her, and she would have a lot of explaining to do.

"I suppose an explosion like that would make them believe that." Able sounded more distant than ever as they rode on.

Mira glanced at him in surprise before shaking her head.

"Are you beginning to remember what happened after the explosion?" she asked.

"I managed to get away before the crane fell," Able replied. "A few passing programs noticed how badly injured I was and tried to take me to a medical center, but after that everything blacked out."

A shudder coursed down Mira's spine when she realized just how close he had been to losing his life. Tesler could have had him repurposed. She silently thanked whoever had the heart to save him from such a demise.

They continued riding on in silence, passing Purgos and eventually reaching the edge of the crumbling city. In the distance Mira could see the eerie glow of Gridbugs crawling around the garbage heaps. Gridbugs had a nasty habit of attacking in large numbers, so avoiding desolate areas was a must.

"This is where we part," she announced when they reached the tunnel. "Good luck!"

Able glanced at her in surprise before nodding. He drove on, avoiding other light cycles or trucks that passed through the tunnel. Rinzler purred and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek as she leaned forward.

_I hope this makes up for what I said to you_, she thought as she watched him disappear. Regaining an old friend was the least she could do for Beck and his friends.

* * *

**AN: So Tron knows what Clu is up to with Rinzler now. Giving him a bad name and all, ruining his image :P And that's a wrap for now!**

**End of Line**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I wish this chapter was longer, but this was about as good as it gets. I thought of the ending before the rest was typed up, so that's why it's so much shorter ^^ But anyways, new chapter, and a bit of an emotional one. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read on. Thanks to 2theSky, PrincessKai317, Sunofaia, and Yoffa for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It didn't take Mira long to reach the spot she had been hiding before she met Beck and Tron. Rinzler walked beside her as she crouched on the dusty ground. It was strange, being back at the place she once called home. The carvings she had made in the ground were still there, marking each cycle that had passed since her arrival.

Rinzler gave the ground a disdainful sniff before flicking his tail across it. Mira couldn't help but smile as she thought back to everything that had happened. Nothing stayed the same, even the place she once thought was safe. Programs had been here, and she could see from their bootprints that they were recent visits.

Mira her skin grow cold when Rinzler's fur began standing on end. Instinctively she reached for her disk and searched for what he was growling at. Mira's eyes narrowed into slits as she saw what Rinzler was growling at.

The remains of a ship could be made out in the snow that had covered it. She moved forward and managed to pry it out of the spot, but not without finding a disk hidden amongst the rubble. Mira glanced at Rinzler in alarm as he gave the disk a curious sniff.

_Either there's a stray nearby, or this program was derezzed_, she thought as she dusted off the snow. _These are from that ship Moog was working on_! Chills ran down Mira's spine when she recognized the shape of a particularly large piece.

Carefully Mira began sifting through the images of the disk, until she found access to who ever the memory belonged to. She had watched Tron enough time to figure out how. By the time she was finished sifting through the security codes she managed to find the program's memory. And by that time her hands were trembling when she realized who the program was.

"Clu demands your capture!" It was Cutler's voice, and he was staring straight at Beck and Tron. Mira held her breath as she watched the scene unfold. Cutler had stumbled backwards, and was now dangling as he looked at a pool of energy that fueled the ship. Beck was desperately reaching for him, until the repurposing took over. An eerie silence seemed to follow as Cutler let go of the rail. Mira closed her eyes when she realized what would happen next.

"Cutler's gone," she whispered when she realized the truth behind the disk. He had been repurposed into Clu's image. And he had died because of it.

A tear was beginning to form, and Mira quickly bit her tongue to hold them back. She clutched on to the disk as though her life depended on it. Rinzler gave her an odd look before scratching the back of his ear. Clu was going to pay for what he had done. One way or another, she would make sure that he paid for this.

. . .

Beck and his friends were returning to their apartment when a masked figure stood in their way. At first Beck thought that it was Tron, but than he remembered that Tron wouldn't do something so foolish. Instinct told him to grab his disk before the program could react.

"Who are you?" Mara demanded as the program folded their arms.

"Has it really been that long that you wouldn't recognize me?" Beck's eyes widened in disbelief when he recognized the familiar voice.

"Able!" Zed's exclamation caught the attention of the other mechanics that were flocking around the apartment complex. Beck held his breath as the mask receded, revealing the familiar face that he once thought was gone. "How did you survive? We saw the explosion kill you!" Mara nearly shoved Zed in the arm with her elbow when he said that.

"Let's talk inside." Able's reply was blunt and quiet.

_Something happened to him_, Beck thought as the mechanics that had worked for Able shuffled into the building. Once inside Able sighed in relief before facing his former employees.

"How exactly _did_ you survive that explosion?" Copper asked when an uneasy silence filled the cramped space.

"Most of it is still a blur, but I remember jumping out just as the bombs went off," Able explained after a few more nanocycles had passed. "A couple of sympathetic programs dragged me out of the sea and saw how badly damaged I was, but none of the medical centers would accept me." Beck raised an eyebrow in surprise at that comment. He wondered why they would have turned him down. "After that, they took me to Tron City and said a program would help me, but... I didn't catch the name of that program."

"Then what happened?" Mara's eyes were bright with wonder as she took in everything Able had said. If there was even a spark of hope that a program could heal such grievous wounds, than maybe they were worth investigating.

"I ran into the Revolutionists." Able's reply caught Beck off guard, and he noticed a few of the others were staring at Able as if he'd gone insane. "Their leader, Shadow, managed to save me." Another long wave of silence followed. Beck had an uneasy feeling that the Revolutionists had something to do with the Rogue, and the explosions at the coliseum he had been caught in. "Now enough about me, tell me what's been happening since I was gone," Able suddenly said.

"Pavel fired everyone working at the garage, just because we stood up for the Renegade!" Link managed to explain. "We've been looking for jobs ever since."

Able raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked at Beck, who shuffled the back of his hair in embarrassment. He knew that he was the reason they were all fired. But admitting it would take more than just guts. He doubted his friends would ever forgive him if he told them the truth.

"Well you can stop job hunting now," Able told them. "I'm taking back the garage, and hopefully within a few cycles everything will be back to normal."

_Almost back to normal_, Beck added silently. He knew that things would never go back to the way they were. After everything he had gone through as the Renegade, things would never be easy again.

* * *

**AN: So yeah... all of that just happened. Mira knows that Cutler's dead, and Able finally returned and sort of explained what happened. It's a lot to throw into one short chapter, but hopefully it's enough.**

**End of Line**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's chapter eight, and this one is a bit more exciting. Sorry for the delayed updates (I'm finally getting job training, so that's why), hopefully the next chapter won't take as long /= Oh, and thanks to 2theSky and PrincessKai317 for reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Keeping Rinzler hidden from the programs wasn't an easy task. Mira knew that sooner or later someone would catch his attention, someone like Beck or Able. So she built a cage of sorts to keep him hidden in the Outlands while she went on a mission. So far it was holding up, but she knew that sooner or later the crafty kitten would find a way out.

_So I need to make this quick_, she told herself as she grabbed the tools Moog and Rasket had built. The use of free code was something she had learned during her time with them. Though she normally let them handle the disruption of normal life in the city, something had compelled her to go out and try it now. So with a mask hiding her face while wearing her disguise as the Rogue, she drove towards the city where Clu would see the graffiti.

Mira smirked as she thought of what she was about to do. Writing these words meant turning her back on Clu, which she had already done several times before. But it also meant getting caught by Tron or the Renegade.

She swerved to the left until she reached an alley where she could remain hidden. Once in a safe place she turned her light cycle back into a baton and grabbed the tools Moog and Rasket had given her. With one last glance over her shoulder, she carefully placed the coding so that the words would read the warning she left for Clu.

Nanocycles seemed to pass before anything happened. Then suddenly ribbons of light began to form along the signs that overlooked Argon Square. Mira grinned when she stepped out of the alley to see her work.

"What is that?" Programs gawked at the neon blue and green circuits as the words were etched onto the screens and signs.

"_Clu Kills_, who wrote that?" A group of guards were storming through the Square, pushing programs aside while demanding who wrote such 'heinous' words. Mira couldn't help but laugh as she saw more guards looking on in confusion as the words continued to spread like a virus.

"I want whoever did this caught and killed!" Mira froze when she recognized Tesler's voice. The general had walked out of his ship, and was surrounded by several guards.

"Sir, whoever wrote this is likely long gone," one of the guards dared to say. Mira raised an eyebrow in surprise as Tesler turned to glare at the guard. Tesler wouldn't stand for such behavior. He didn't give up, which would cause problems later on if he did find out who had caused this mess.

Mira's skin ran cold when a staff was thrown into the guard's chest. Pixels piled onto the street, and the crowd that had gathered began to panic. She took a step back when one of the guards spotted her. Everything seemed to go downhill after that.

"It's the Rogue!" Commander Paige's voice rang out above the crowd of programs fleeing the Square.

_So rumors of my reign of terror have spread even here_. The thought sent shivers of excitement and dread down her spine. It meant that missions would become more dangerous once she returned to Tron City.

Without looking over her shoulder she rezzed her baton into a light cycle and sped off. She didn't need to know that Paige and the other guards were pursuing her. The sound of light cycles echoing through the alley was enough to make her turn her light wall on.

"Stop in the name of our ruler Clu!" one of the guards shouted just as they were derezzed by the light wall. Mira cringed when she heard the other light cycles riding over the pixels.

She didn't stop until she reached a line of traffic. Mira's heart nearly skipped a beat when she pulled into the line of traffic riding along the highways. Paige and the guards around her had stopped until they found an opening in the heavy flow of traffic, but by than Mira had found a way out of the chase.

Mira held her breath when she swerved to the right, cutting off a truck and another light cycle in the process. The programs behind her shouted angry insults as she managed to land on the street below. Once she managed to escape Paige and the guards Mira slowed down and tried to relax her trembling hands.

"Having fun playing tag?" Mira's heart nearly skipped a beat when she heard a familiar voice. She looked over her shoulder and groaned in annoyance.

"And now I have _this_ to deal with," she muttered under her breath.

. . .

"This garage belongs to me, and the programs that worked here." Able had confronted Pavel, who was lounging out in his office. Beck stood around with his friends while they waited for Pavel's response. "Now I suggest that you leave, before things get worse."

Pavel rose from his seat and glared at Able, but with all of the mechanics that he had fired backing Able up, he took a startled step back. Beck couldn't help but smirk when he saw the fear in Pavel's eyes. The program wasn't much of a fighter unless he was using the weapon upgrade.

"This isn't the last time you hear from me!" he shouted before shoving past a wall of mechanics.

Beck's eyes widened in disbelief when he realized what just happened. The other mechanics were looking around in confusion before Mara let out a shout of happiness.

"We won!" she exclaimed.

"Alright everyone, calm down," Able said when cheers exploded around the garage. Beck couldn't help but join in. After everything they had been through, the garage was theirs once more, and Able was back to lead them. "Now we need to clean the mess Pavel made, and get back to work." Able glanced at Beck, and he already knew what that meant.

He was about to join his friends when he noticed a shadowy figure looming near the garage's entrance. Beck looked back at Able to make sure that he was distracted. Mara and Zed were still thanking Able as if this was the best thing that had ever happened to them. Beck smirked once more before approaching the dark figure.

"What are you doing here? Thought I had three cycles off," he said accusingly when they walked out of the garage.

"Able's alive?" Tron sounded more confused than ever, and Beck didn't miss the frustration in his voice. Beck explained what had happened in the past cycle. Tron seemed to take it all in as he went on explaining how Able had been healed by a program known as Shadow. He threw in his speculations that Shadow and the Rogue were the same programs. "If what you are saying is true, than we could have a potential ally in the uprising," Tron said once Beck was finished.

"Are you going to tell me why you're _really_ here?" Beck raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms in annoyance.

Tron sighed irritably as he reached for a tablet. Beck eyed the tablet curiously as an image appeared on the screen. It was an image of Argon Square, and written across the screens were the words 'Clu Kills'. Beck stared at the tablet in disbelief when Tron put it away.

"An incident has just occurred in Argon Square just a few nanocycles ago," he explained. "The Rogue has left this message for Clu, and I want you to find the Rogue before his soldiers do."

"So I guess this means my break's over." Beck meant to keep the words to himself, but when Tron turned to face him, he bit his tongue. "I don't know if recruiting the Rogue is such a good idea. Look at what happened the last time I tried meeting them," he added warily.

"I know things didn't work out right during your previous encounter." Beck narrowed his eyes and thought that was an understatement. "But we need to keep trying."

Beck resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that Tron was more concerned about the occupation capturing the Rogue. They'd make a dangerous enemy if they were repurposed. He grabbed the disk he had given to Tron and looked at it warily.

"Alright, I'll go and find the Rogue," he muttered crossly. "But I'm not making any promises."

"That's all I'm asking."

_There's more to it than he's letting on_, Beck realized when Tron rezzed his light cycle. Tron obviously knew that there was more to the Rogue than meets the eye. With a sigh of annoyance, he put the second disk in place and waited for the suit to change color. Once the suit was in place, he rezzed his light cycle and headed for the direction on the map Tron showed him.

Beck wasted no time in reaching the location, only to see four guards and Paige being cut off by a program they were pursuing on the highway. He pulled on the breaks to watch as the program they'd been chasing jumped off the rail and landed on the street below, cutting off a truck and a light cycle in the process. His eyes widened in disbelief when he realized just how skilled the program was at driving.

Without a second thought he surged forward, using his light wall to catch up with the program. He could hear programs shouting at him as he cut them off, but they weren't any concern. He didn't slow down until he was a few paces behind the program. When he managed to catch a glimpse of their suit, he recognized the 'R' emblem on their chest, and the neon-blue circuits that seemed to glow eerily.

"Having fun playing tag?" Beck smirked when he asked the question. The Rogue had suddenly flinched when they heard him. The program turned to look over their shoulder and groaned in frustration. "Pull over before I make you!"

"I'd like to see you try, _Renegade_!" the program shot back. They were using a voice modifier, but Beck could tell from how light the shout was that the program was female.

_At least I know their gender now_, he thought as she sped forward.

"Look, can we at least talk peacefully?" Beck tried a different approach, using a more gentle tone as he managed to catch up with her. The Rogue was skilled, he could give her that. But he'd been in Argon long enough to know the streets and alley's like the back of his hand.

Finally the Rogue had slowed down enough that he could pull in beside her. For the first time he noticed that she was always wearing a helmet of some kind. But what really caught his attention were the scars along her arms. No coding could have fixed such scars, even if she was repurposed by Clu or Tesler. Even the suit was unable to hide them all.

"I don't need your help, now go away," the Rogue snapped when she looked ahead once more.

"I wasn't here to offer help." Beck tried not to sound annoyed as he worked on his patience. If he was going to lead the uprising, than he needed to control his patience like Tron could. "I'm here to ask if you'd be willing to join the uprising."

"That wasn't exactly a question." The Rogue had slowed down enough that Beck realized she was more interested than he'd thought. Hope flared within his chest when she fell silent. "I'm fighting my own battle against Clu, and it doesn't involve getting tangled with your _mess_," she suddenly said. Without warning she pulled ahead, using what Beck realized was an upgrade on her light cycle.

In nanocycles she had disappeared along one of the side roads, leaving him to fumble around and search once more. Beck sighed in frustration when he realized that he had lost, yet again. But something more troubling had entered his thoughts when the Rogue vanished.

_Why did that sound so familiar_? he wondered as he pulled on the breaks.

"_I've got my own drama to deal with, especially if it has something to do with Clu_." Beck's eyes widened when he realized that Mira had said almost the same thing. Was it really possible that the Rogue and Mira were somehow connected? If so than did that mean that Mira was still alive? There were so many questions that had yet to be answered, and Beck knew that in time, he would find them. One thing that was certain, he knew that Mira was alive. And if she was alive, than she would be fighting against Clu and his army. And she was going to get herself killed doing so.

* * *

**End of Line**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this up, again. /= I'm really getting bad at updating, aren't I? Oh well, at least it's an update ^^ Thanks to 2theSky, Yoffa, PrincessKai317 and imaginationanimation for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Tron was watching the memories on Beck's disk, eyes widening in surprise when the Rogue suddenly disappeared out of view. Beck leaned against a table as he waited for his mentor to say _anything_. He knew that Tron was disappointed that he had returned empty handed. But what he had learned about the Rogue might make up for his lack of success.

"So... what does this mean?" Beck looked at Tron questioningly, unsure of how to break the awkward silence that filled the room. If Mira were here she would have broken the silence long ago. She seemed to know how to get under Tron's skin.

"It means that the Rogue is more trouble than I realized," Tron sighed as he returned the disk to Beck. He turned to the screen that overlooked the Outlands. Beck raised an eyebrow in surprise when images flew across the screen. "I've tried searching for the Rogue's code, but any time I reach a breakthrough it disappears."

"Someone's figured out to hide their code," Beck muttered crossly.

He knew it was possible to hide your disk's code. But he never figured it out, and he wasn't in any hurry to. It felt slightly reassuring knowing that Tron was watching over him.

"I need you to keep an eye out for the Rogue," Tron said once the screen went blank again. He turned to face Beck, but Beck avoided his sharp gaze.

"Already done," Beck replied. He was confident that he could track down the Rogue again. He'd done it twice already, he had no doubt he could find the Rogue again. "I'll start looking after work." Tron gave him a look of surprise before he shook his head. Tron knew that Able was alive, so why did he look so surprised?

Beck didn't bother asking as he walked out of the safehouse. Tron was a complicated program, and he knew that there was more to Tron's past than he would ever need to know.

Once outside of the safehouse, he rezzed his light cycle and headed towards the garage. He was thankful that Tron had given him a slight break in his training. He could still hold his own in a fight, but it was good to have a training session every now and than. For now he could finally relax and enjoy the break.

. . .

"Cutler is dead." Mira's words were like chips of ice when she stared blankly at the glass. She was sitting in a booth at the club in Argon City. Sitting in front of her was Galm, who had ordered a drink for himself as well. "I found his disk at the edge of the city. He was repurposed by Clu."

She had told Galm about Cutler when they first met. The old program had been a good friend of hers, and they ran into each other again at the games. But in the end Cutler had been captured by Clu, and Mira didn't need to remember what she had seen on his disk.

"I'm sorry," Galm whispered. "I didn't realize that was why you were in Argon." When Mira looked away Galm raised an eyebrow in surprise. "There's more to this mission, isn't there?" He leaned forward, and Mira folded her arms in frustration.

Her eyes widened when she spotted a trio of familiar looking programs walk into the club. The music that blasted around them had suddenly become silent when she recognized them. She looked away just as Galm had followed her gaze.

"We should go, now," she muttered under her breath.

"I see what this is about," Galm laughed. Mira was about to glare at him when she realized that he was just trying to lighten the atmosphere. "I'm sure he's just hanging out with his friends. Like any other program."

"Right." Mira rolled her eyes.

She was thankful she had a mask on. Beck would have recognized her almost as quickly as he had walked into the club. And she knew that he wouldn't let her leave without asking what had happened.

"Let's go," Galm whispered when they sat down in a booth nearby. Mira couldn't help but smirk when programs gave them curious looks. Usually only guards or soldiers wore masks to the club. She had no doubt they thought the newcomers were spies for Clu.

Mira led the way out of the club and grinned when they were outside. On the building closest to the club were the words, "Clu Kills". She made sure that programs saw those words before meeting with Galm.

"Nice work," Galm folded his arms and looked at the neon purple and green letters.

"I think Moog's attitude is rubbing off on me," Mira muttered. She rubbed the back of her helmet in embarrassment at the thought. It was good to be surrounded by allies, especially when she already knew what Moog and Rasket were like.

"Get everyone out of here!" Mira's eyes narrowed when she saw a program running towards the club. "There's some kind of monster headed for the club!"

Mira exchanged a look of surprise with Galm. What passed for a monster in the Grid was something along the lines of Rinzler, or Clu. She looked back to where the program had been and held back a gasp.

Rinzler was bounding towards them, tail waving in the air until he skidded to a halt.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded when she picked him up.

"I was wondering where you kept him," Galm laughed as Rinzler batted at her finger.

"I made a cage that would hold him... or so I thought." Mira sighed in annoyance when Rinzler climbed onto her shoulder. "What am I going to do with you?"

She was just thankful the running program hadn't derezzed him. The thought of them considering him as a monster made her giggle. Obviously they had not met Clu or the real Rinzler.

"Well since he's made himself at home we better get going before we're caught," she said.

Galm nodded in agreement. Mira rezzed her light cycle and sped off towards the tunnel that led to Purgos, giving Galm enough time to catch up. She knew that sooner or later the soldiers would show up, and that wasn't going to end well if they saw Rinzler.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Galm was following, but to her horror she saw another program was following them. Her eyes widened in alarm when she recognized the programs' suit.

_Users no, not now_! She held on to the handlebars of her light cycle as Galm caught up.

"Looks like we've got company," Galm announced when he reached her.

_No duh_, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Think we can shake him off?" Mira glanced over her shoulder once more. The program was still following them, but at a surprisingly safe distance. She knew that the program wouldn't get much closer unless they acted first.

"Just keep going," she replied.

Her heart was pounding with dread as she thought of what they could do. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the program, especially when she knew who the program was.

Suddenly she pulled on the breaks, giving Galm enough time to speed ahead. He looked back at her in shock before she slowed down.

"Go on ahead, he's following your code," she called. Galm raised an eyebrow in surprise before he matched her speed. "Rinzler, you go with him."

The kitten gave her a look of surprise before doing as he was told. Mira thanked the Users that he was finally listening as Galm managed to speed ahead once Rinzler jumped onto his shoulder. She slowed down enough for the program to catch up.

Mira wasn't surprised when the program remained silent. She had a feeling that a friendly conversation was the last thing on their mind.

"So are we just going to stare at each other all cycle or what?" She glared at the program, though they couldn't see it. For once she was thankful to have a mask, especially in confrontations like these.

"You're code is different from the other programs." His reply was something Mira anticipated. She knew it must be frustrating not to know where she was or why he couldn't find her.

"Maybe that's because I'd rather not get caught." She folded her arms as she leaned back. Light cycles and trucks were passing them, but at this point they were both oblivious.

"What you did was dangerous." The program's accusing tone made Mira roll her eyes in annoyance.

Of course it was dangerous. Just being on the Grid was dangerous. She knew how to survive now thanks to the help of a few friends.

"So are you just going to attack me and drag me away?" Mira continued glaring at the program as he leaned forward.

Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw a recognizer flying towards them. The program had noticed the recognizer as well, but he made no move to flee. Instinctively she reached for her disk, but she held back just as the recognizer was about to land.

"Halt programs, you are in violation of the curfew!" Mira's blood ran cold when a powerful voice shook the street below.

Searching the streets wasn't something Clu normally did on his own. The programs around them were running towards the apartment buildings as soldiers began storming out of the recognizer. Standing behind them was an eerily familiar looking face.

The program didn't bother turning his light cycle back into a baton. Clu's smirk was almost unbearable as Mira watched him follow the soldiers. They were protecting him from anyone foolish enough to attack. The few programs that were too stubborn to flee were derezzed before they could react.

"Give us a few nanocycles." Mira held her breath as the soldiers parted to let Clu through. "Well well, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Clu." The word had come out in a snarl, and for a moment Mira thought the program would derezz Clu right than and there.

_Would make things easier for me_, she thought with a slight chagrin. But now wasn't the time for humor. Their lives were in danger, and if they didn't get away Clu would capture them both or derezz them.

"And this must be the infamous Rogue I've been hearing so much about." Clu gave Mira a calm look. "Normally I would derezz you both, but I have an offer that you wouldn't want to miss."

Mira was about to ask what he meant by that when three soldiers returned to the recognizer. The program that had chased her earlier was struggling to keep his cool, and understandably so.

Clu was a traitor, a murderer, and dictator. Clu was the reason most of the ISOs were gone. As far as Mira knew Quorra was still alive and well. She had seen her ISO friend in cycles, not since she first stayed in Argon City.

Horror coursed through Mira when the soldiers returned, nanocycles later, with three programs struggling to free themselves. Clu smirked when the program beside her realized the extent of the situation. He had captured Mara, Zed and Beck.

* * *

**AN: So yeah... She finally sees Clu for the first time. And I may have left you on a cliffhanger there. Sorry about that ^^" But it was necessary for things to move on. So, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Does it stink, or did you like it? ;)**

**End of Line**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Finally updated after six days of not knowing what to write! Gah this was so hard to type up. I kept restarting it to see how it would turn out until this final copy came out. So here it is, chapter ten! Oh, and thanks to 2theSky, PrincessKai317 and Lizzie5817 for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Now, about that offer?" Clu's smirk refused to leave as he stared at the two programs. Mira's fists clenched with pure rage as she glared at the so called 'Ruler'. "Join me willingly, and you won't have to watch these innocent programs die." He glanced back at the terrified mechanics, though Beck glared back when he found the courage.

_Don't do anything stupid_, Mira begged silently. She knew that Clu would kill without hesitation if he had to.

"I would never join you!" the program beside her snapped.

She understood the amount of hatred the program felt towards Clu. Her own anger and rage was beginning to build as she watched him. Because of Clu she was trapped on the Grid. Because of Clu she had almost died several times, and maybe this would be her final battle. But she wasn't going to die without leaving a few nasty scars on the old program.

"We can take them if we free the mechanics," she whispered when she turned her light cycle back into a baton.

The program gave her a look of confusion before nodding. She grabbed what looked like a bomb grenade and tossed it towards the soldiers that were guarding Beck and his friends. In less than a nanocycle the bomb had exploded. Clu managed to jump out of the way, but the panicked soldiers were sent back by the shock wave. Mira smirked when the words 'Clu Kills' were splattered across the soldiers. Clu's scowl was enough to make her laugh as she ran towards the captured programs.

While the program that had chased her distracted him, she managed to use her disk and cut them free.

"You need to go, now," she ordered when they all stood up at once.

"We're fighting with you," Mara retorted. "Right Zed?" Mira couldn't help but grin when Zed nodded in agreement. He looked terrified, but for once he didn't argue as Beck remained silent.

Mira glanced over her shoulder to see that the masked program managed to hold his own in a fight. He'd already knocked out several of the soldiers that were rushing towards him with their activated disks. She wasn't worried about him - he could easily take care of himself. Mara and Zed were the programs she worried about.

_They've never had any training_, she reminded herself.

With a sigh of frustration she simply nodded in agreement and let Mara and Zed rush into the fight. To her surprise Mara held her own in battle, while Zed managed to knock out one or two guards with a few kicks and punches.

"You've just made a big mistake," Clu snarled when he ran forward. With a disk raised in his hand, he swung it towards Mira as she managed to dodge aside. Clu was fast though, and a skilled fighter. The blade of his disk managed to slice through her suit, and Mira held back a gasp of pain when it grazed against her skin. "You're nothing but a weak little User, why you survived as long as you did I'll never understand!"

She was thankful no one had heard that. The sounds of whirring disks connecting seemed to echo through the tunnel that led to Purgos. Any other program passing by would have likely fled the moment they saw Clu's ship.

It took her a few nanocycles to realize that Beck had joined in the fight. Clu was trying to corner them all so that they were surrounded by his guards. Derezzing them would be easier once they were surrounded.

"We're not going to make it out unscathed," the masked program suddenly shouted.

"He's surrounding us!" Mara cried. She managed to block a disk as it was thrown in Zed's direction. He barely ducked as another was thrown in their direction.

_Come on, what would a User do_? Mira thought desperately. She winced as she held up her arm. Clu's disk had cut through the suit and left a nasty scratch, yet another reminder of how cruel he really was. And yet another reminder as to how much she hated this malicious program.

"You okay?" Beck's worried voice brought her back to reality.

Mira glanced at him in surprise before she realized that she was bleeding. She forced back a groan when his eyes widened in shock. Clu only smirked when he saw that she was weakening.

"Good, let's end this quickly," he ordered.

The masked program was behind them while Mara and Zed stood beside Beck. Mira's teeth ground together as the soldiers raised their disks for the final strike.

The soldiers were about to lower their weapons when an explosion shook the streets. Mira whirled around just in time to see light jets flying towards the ship. Her eyes widened when she recognized Moog and Rasket's masks, along with Galm. Just in time they had arrived to create some kind of distraction.

Clu looked at the light jets with frustration when the masked program used them as a chance to escape.

"Go now, or this could get worse," Mira ordered when the turrets began firing.

Beck's jaw had actually dropped when he recognized the Jolly Tricksters. Even Mara looked amazed as they started throwing smoke grenades on the streets. What really amazed Mira was that they were able to find them in time.

_Thanks Galm_, she thought when she realized he must have known something would happen.

With a slight nod she rezzed her light cycle and headed towards the alleys. Beck and his friends were quick to follow as the smoke began to clear. Clu was still glaring at the light jets as they managed to get away just as the ship began firing at them.

"There's a way back to Argon Square that we can take!" Mira shouted as she led them deeper into the alleys.

Her teeth ground together in pain as she thought of the cut Clu had left her. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea to be driving a light cycle after getting wounded. But if they didn't keep moving Clu or his soldiers would inevitably catch up.

"You still haven't told us why we were caught in the first place," Zed shouted back. Mira was surprised Beck hadn't said anything, but after seeing the masked program he probably already knew why. "We could've been killed back there!"

"Clu likes to use live bait," Mira explained after they stopped.

They were far enough away now that they could rest. She thought of her wound again and instinctively rubbed it.

"I don't think any program would have red liquid coming out of their arms either," Mara said in an accusing tone.

Mira tried not to meet Beck's gaze. She knew what he was thinking. He had already seen wounds like this before. If she said anything now it would only confirm his suspicions.

"Look, I'm sorry you all got caught up in this mess," she sighed after kicking the street with her boot. "But what happened back there is what Clu has done to countless programs. _Innocent_ programs that should have been given a second chance."

She thought back to how much pain Clu had caused on the Grid. As far as she knew Quorra was the only surviving ISO. Because of Clu they were almost extinct. And because of Clu she was stuck on the Grid, never to see the User world again if the Portal didn't open.

"What exactly are you saying?" Zed demanded. He was more curious than annoyed, but Mira could tell that he was shaken from this cycle's events.

"I'm saying that you are capable of more than you know," she replied in a calm voice. Beck raised an eyebrow at that remark. It was true - Mara and Zed had shown they were capable of fighting back. They just needed a reason to. "There's a resolution happening on the Grid, and they could use programs like you."

"You mean programs like the Renegade?" Beck suggested after folding his arms. He looked more amused now as Mara and Zed exchanged looks. This could work in his favor. The Uprising needed more programs who were willing to fight back.

"I'd be more than happy to fight with the Renegade," Mara replied. Mira noticed that her fists were clenching, and she wondered if Mara was remembering how the Renegade had turned down her pledge to fight along side him.

"After what happened today, yeah," Zed muttered. He shuffled his hair in embarrassment when Mara elbowed him. "What about you Beck?" Zed glanced at his friend uncertainly.

Now it was Mira's turn to fold her arms. Even that was enough to make her wound sting, but she tried to ignore it as she waited for Beck's answer.

"I uh... I'll get back to you on that one," he stammered.

Mira smirked when Zed glared at him. She could only imagine how shocked they would be if Beck actually told them the truth. Zed would likely faint if he found out where his friend was sneaking off to all the time.

"Then I'd go and see the Renegade," she said to Mara and Zed. Both programs nodded in agreement at the same time.

_They make a good couple_, Mira thought when she realized how in sync they were.

"What about you?" Beck asked. Mira held back a sigh as she thought of what to say without hurting him.

"I have my own battle to fight," she whispered before disappearing into the darkness. Her circuits were the only lights visible in the alley now, but as she followed the path that led towards the Outlands, she disappeared completely.

The fight against Clu had only just begun. Mira knew that it was only going to get worse. Beck was already putting his life in danger as the Renegade. She didn't want to pull him into something that would likely get him derezzed in the end.

_At least he and his friends will have a chance to survive_, she reminded herself. And that was all she ever wanted for them.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, shorter chapter but it did get the results I was looking for. They all made it out alive (barely) but I'm not finished with them yet! ;) Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to update, but I'm not making any promises.**

**End of Line**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Another difficult chapter to write, sorry about that /= And I'm not even sure if I like where this went, but oh well. I had it typed up so I may as well post it. Thanks to Yoffa, PrincessKai317, imaginationanimation, 2theSky, and Lizzie5817 for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"I'll catch you guys later!" Beck called as Mara and Zed headed for the garage. Both programs acknowledged him with a wave of their hands.

Relief washed over his shoulders as he turned towards the Outlands. Getting caught by Clu's soldiers had been traumatic. He remembered the look of fear in Mara and Zed's eyes as they were dragged into Clu's ship. Despite all of his training he was still terrified at the thought of getting caught again. Meeting Clu was just as terrifying.

Beck was just thankful Clu didn't check their disks. He could only imagine what Mara and Zed would have said if they had seen his memories. And Clu would have derezzed him or worse if he found out his training with Tron.

Speaking of Tron, Beck had seen him flee as the Revolutionists came in. Knowing Tron he was trying to figure out how Clu knew they would be at the tunnel that led to Purgos.

_I'm just glad everyone is okay_, he told himself.

He wasted no time in reaching the safehouse, and he wasn't surprised to see Tron sifting through images on the screen. What did surprise Beck was that Tron was actually _smiling_. It was a rare sight, and Beck doubted he would ever see that smile again.

"Did I miss something?" he asked when he approached his mentor.

"Clu is leaving Argon," Tron announced. Beck stared at Tron in disbelief.

"What? Why?" He partly knew the answer to those questions, but he was still shocked the Clu would leave after getting so close to Tron and the Rogue.

"Apparently he's been having trouble in Tron City," Tron explained. "Some programs decided to break a few rules while he was gone."

Beck smirked as he thought of the Revolutionists. He had no doubt that they were behind the crimes breaking out. Or in Clu's case, freeing programs from the coliseums.

"So what does this mean?" he asked.

"It means that once Clu is gone, Tesler will be back in charge." Tron's reply was blunt and to the point, but that was typical.

Beck simply raised an eyebrow in response. With Tesler in charge it meant the curfew would be back. Even though there wasn't a curfew programs had disappeared when Clu was around. Beck had worked hard to keep the programs from getting captured.

He noticed the way Tron kept glancing back at the screen. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the fighting scene against Clu. Tron was standing beside the Rogue, and he noticed the way they were standing together rather than apart. It was like they had always fought together.

"So you've learned more about the Rogue?" Beck tilted his head to one side as he watched the scene unfold. Tron seemed to have a knack for finding the memories that would leak out the most information.

"From what I've gathered the Rogue and Shadow are connected," Tron explained. "Even if they are not, following both programs would be wise."

"So we're going to follow them again." Beck sighed in frustration as he thought of his last failed missions. He couldn't imagine that this wouldn't end well. The Rogue seemed determined to keep their identity a secret.

"They are a danger to our operation if this keeps up," Tron snapped. Beck simply rolled his eyes in annoyance as he thought of any reasonable argument. So far he came up with nothing as Tron gave him the coordinates.

_There's more to this than he's letting on_, Beck thought as he walked out of the safehouse. Judging from the smirk Tron was trying to hide, it was something big.

. . .

Mira wasn't surprised to see Galm waiting for her when she returned to Tron City. He looked more annoyed than nervous. She rolled her eyes when he folded his arms impatiently.

"Took you long enough to get back," he muttered when she got off of her light cycle. "Do you wanna explain to me what happened back there?"

It took Mira less than a nano to turn her light cycle back into a baton. She thought of what to say before explaining everything. She hadn't told him everything that had happened in Argon. In fact she had left most of the important details out due to lack of trust.

"I wasn't about to let those innocent mechanics die for something they didn't do," she explained warily.

"You let yourself get caught in the crossfires," Galm said in an accusing tone.

"If anything happened to me you would've taken over the Revolutionists," Mira replied. She smirked when Galm pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He would make a good leader if it wasn't for his lack of patience.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Galm looked at her seriously now, and Mira had to look away. Nanos seemed to pass before she said anything.

"There is, but they're not ready for what we've been training for," she finally told him. Galm raised an eyebrow in surprise before she shook her head. "Look, there's an Uprising happening in Argon, and as far as I'm concerned it has nothing to do with what we've been training for," she added.

Galm gave her an, 'And I'm supposed to believe that?' look before shaking his head.

"Alright, as long as you're not hurt and they got away, I suppose there's really nothing we can do about it," he said. "Amber and Moog have been looking for more recruits for the group," he added when she walked into the apartment building.

"We could use more members and spread out across the Grid," Mira sighed as she unlocked the door to her room.

Almost at once she was nearly tackled by Rinzler. She smothered a laugh when the tiny kitten swatted a paw across her face.

"How was he on the way back?" she asked after letting him climb onto her shoulder.

"Not bad, but he kept trying to get loose when he realized where we were heading," Galm replied with a smirk. "I think it's time you left him here while you're out on missions. He's gonna give you away."

"I would if he didn't leave a mess every time I leave," Mira laughed again as she remembered the last time she had left him alone.

She had returned from a long day of work to find claw marks along the door and desk. Rinzler had a difficult time keeping himself busy, especially when she was gone long periods of the cycle. Eventually she'd decided it wasn't worth the risk of having someone discovering him in her apartment.

"Just make sure he doesn't get caught, or you know what Clu's forces will do," Galm said after Rinzler narrowed his eyes.

"He'll scare them away with his purr?" Mira couldn't help but giggle as she imagined what Clu's soldiers would think of Rinzler. They'd either be terrified of something different or derezz him. Galm simply smirked in response before taking a step back. "I'll meet you at the warehouse as soon as I'm ready," she promised in a whisper.

Galm gave her a wave of his hand as he walked out of the building. Mira simply smirked as she watched him leave. Without his help she would have never survived that fight against Clu. Things were going to get interesting in the next few cycles.

_I'll have to remember to thank the others when I meet up with them_, she reminded herself as she turned back to her room.

Rinzler was waiting impatiently for her on the bed as approached it. Mira sighed when she brushed the kitten's chin playfully.

"Can't rest now Rinzler," she whispered as she sat down beside him. "Clu's on the move, and it's time we had a real chance to meet face-to-face."

The black and orange kitten simply blinked in response. Mira looked up at the ceiling and thought of what she would do in the next few cycles.

Facing Clu was something she had planned for cycles now. And when they finally did come face-to-face, she _would_ get her revenge. Even if it meant dying in the process.

* * *

**End of Line**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Words can't even describe how sorry I am for the three month hiatus. I lost track of the story and sort of gave up after a while... yeah. But on the plus side things will finally pick up since I know how the story ends. Thanks everyone for your reviews, and hopefully I still have some readers keeping an eye on this story ^^"**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Everything was dark. Pain seared through Beck as he struggled to open his eyes.

He wasn't even sure how this had happened. All he remembered was getting back to the garage and finding everyone had fled. Than he remembered hearing laughter in the background. It was the kind of laugh that sent chills down his spine. He recognized the laugh from many cycles ago.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Beck glared when his vision finally cleared.

Cyrus stood in front of him, smirking as he caught a glimpse of hate in Beck's eyes.

"I thought you were dead," Beck grumbled after finding his voice. He was surprised at how shaken he sounded. Cyrus raised an eyebrow before pacing around the room they were in.

"Yeah... Tron thought I was too," Cyrus sneered. "Luckily I managed to escape from the bomb he strapped on me. Once again I've evaded death, no thanks to my _former_ mentor."

Beck narrowed his eyes as he tried to piece together why this was happening. Cyrus only wanted to destroy the Grid. So why would he go to all this trouble in capturing one program? As if Cyrus had read his thoughts, he turned to smirk at him once more.

"You want revenge." Beck's voice came out in a growl as he struggled to free himself.

"You're smarter than you look Beck." Cyrus glanced at what Beck guessed was a wall. The room was still dark. The only light Beck could see came from his own circuits, and that of Cyrus's activated disk. "But you're also wrong. I'm after more than just you Beck."

His eyes widened in horror when he realized where Cyrus was getting at.

_He can't know she's gone_, Beck told himself. If what he thought was true, than Cyrus was after Mira as well. It made sense. She and Tron were the last programs he had seen before everything went dark. Beck assumed that Cyrus knew that Mira was a User as well.

"Why are you doing this?" Beck demanded as Cyrus raised his disk.

"I've already told you," Cyrus snapped. Pain seared through Beck once again when Cyrus drew his disk across his arm. "The end of the renegade is near."

Beck let out a cry when Cyrus left a gash across his arm. Pixels were already falling to the floor beneath them. It took every ounce of will to fight back. His fists clenched as he leaned forward to avoid another cut. Cyrus was still grinning like a madman when Beck managed to wrench himself free.

He glared at Cyrus coldly before punching him with his other arm. Cyrus avoided the swing and grabbed him by the wrist. Beck could only gape at Cyrus as he swung his disk across his other arm. The overwhelming sense of fear had taken over, immobilizing him in front of his enemy.

"I'm going to make you suffer, for everything you have done," Cyrus crowed.

"Beck!"

Surprise flared within Beck when he woke up gasping for air. He straightened up from his bed and stared at the door that someone was knocking on. The voice sounded like Zed's, but after that nightmare he wasn't sure who had shouted.

Carefully he stood up and slid open the door. Sure enough Zed was standing there, eyes dark with worry.

"Are you alright? I heard someone screaming." Zed looked at Beck curiously as he ruffled the back of his hair.

"I'm fine," he lied. "It was just a nightmare."

"Your arm sure doesn't look fine." Zed's eyes widened when he noticed the fresh cut on Beck's arm. It took Beck a few nanos to realize what Zed was staring at. "What were you doing in your sleep?"

"I don't know how this happened," Beck admitted. He was just as surprised. The cuts Cyrus had left were real. It was only until Zed had pointed them out they began to sting.

"You might wanna see a medic about that," Zed told him.

Beck tried to ignore the pain as he followed Zed down to the workroom. He didn't realize how late it was until Able approached them. Things were finally starting to pick up now that Able was back. Beck was thankful his friends didn't need to look for new jobs. Without Able's help he wasn't even sure they could find new jobs.

"We need to talk." Able looked at Beck sternly as Zed joined Mara. She was working on a light cycle that looked like it had been hit by a train. Beck couldn't help but smirk when he caught a glimpse of hope in Zed's eyes. "In my office, now," Able said when he noticed how distracted Beck was.

With a roll of his eyes beck followed Able into his office. Hiding his arms was pointless, even with a disguise the wounds could be seen. He wasn't even sure where they had come from. The dream he had couldn't have anything to do with it.

"I'm giving you the next few cycles off." Able's words caught Beck off guard once they reached his office.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You're obviously more stressed than usual," Able replied. "For instance, where did those come from?" Able looked at the cuts on Beck's arms.

"I... I don't know." Beck looked down at the floor as he pictured the look Cyrus had given him. "I had a nightmare that I was derezzing, and I woke up with these."

"Is that really what happened?" Able leaned against the back of his chair as he studied Beck seriously.

_I forgot how watchful Able is_, Beck thought irritably._ He must think it has something to do with my training_.

"Look, I'm not sure how I got these cuts," Beck tried to reassure him.

"So you got the cuts in your sleep," Able muttered. "I still don't buy it. But for now you're getting the next few cycles off."

Beck simply groaned in frustration as he leaned against the back of his seat. Able had a point. He needed to take a break as much as he hated to admit it. But with everything happening between work in the garage and his training with Tron, a break was almost impossible.

. . .

Mira's hands were still shaking as she watched the screen in front of her. Rinzler was on her shoulder, staring at the screen as if nothing had happened.

An image filled the screen, one that sent thrills of fear down Mira's spine. The renegade was on the most wanted screen. Mira could clearly see the 'T' mark on the renegade's chest. The renegade was wanted for the destruction of a medical center in Tron City.

_Beck would never do something like that_, she reminded herself. Unless of course he had gone insane. Mira had no doubt that was a possibility. But she didn't want to think of something so harsh. Not after everything they had been through together.

"So what are we going to do now?" Galm approached her carefully, face still shielded by a mask.

"What should we do? The renegade is going to get himself arrested," Mira replied with a shake of her head.

"But I thought the renegade was helping programs." Galm sounded more confused than anything else, and Mira couldn't blame him for that.

None of it made any sense. The renegade wasn't in Tron City as far as she knew. He had returned to Argon after she saved his sorry butt from Clu. Mira folded her arms and stared at the screen seriously this time. She wanted to understand what was going on. And in order to do that she would need to backtrack.

"Galm, I'm going to need you to keep an eye on things," she suddenly said after leaving the screens. Other programs were starting to notice the new images. Mira pushed her way past the crowd as Galm followed her.

"Where are you going?" Mira didn't miss the worry in his voice.

"I'm... taking a little break," Mira replied. She kept her own voice quiet as she thought of where this was going.

It had been a while since she paid Argon City a visit. Besides, if what she thought was true than the renegade would likely still be there. At least that was what she hoped. The last thing she wanted was to find out that Beck had betrayed Tron and the Uprising itself.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Yay, I'm finally updating quickly! Like I said, my writing muse is finally back. This chapter is a bit more... explanatory I suppose. Not one of my best, but it had to be added. Please let me know what you thought of it, oh, and thanks to 2theSky and PrincessKai317 for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Beck ground his teeth as he walked into the safehouse. By now the pain in his arms had become almost unbearable. Tron was waiting for him as usual, but this time he stood beside the screen that overlooked the Outlands.

"Can you explain where this came from?" Beck demanded as he revealed the cuts on his arms.

Tron raised an eyebrow before examining them as carefully as he could. The codes that normally appeared in a wound didn't seem to show anything. Beck winced when Tron grabbed a tool similar to the one Paige had used on the island they were stuck on.

"It's a virus," Tron finally said after an uncomfortable silence filled the room. "Somehow the wounds Cyrus had given you turned into a virus."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Worry clouded Beck's thoughts as he imagined a virus spreading through his code.

He had heard stories of viruses causing malfunctions on the Grid. One virus in particular always sent chills down his spine. The program's name had been Abraxas. The only way to stop Abraxas from destroying the Grid was by derezzing him.

"As far as I can tell there is no cure." Tron's voice was cold as stone, which only increased the worry Beck felt.

"So what now?" Beck bit the edge of his lip as he thought of what they could do. If anything happened to the renegade... all hopes of an Uprising would be devastated. Programs looked up to him because he fought back. Who would fight back now?

"I'm not sure." Beck looked at Tron in disbelief. "I've never seen a virus this extensive. And from what I can tell, it's going to get worse."

_Great_, _so that's just one more thing to worry about_, Beck thought bitterly. His chance encounter with Cyrus had ruined everything. Thanks to Cyrus Able had almost been killed. Thanks to Cyrus he had a virus that was incurable. As far as Beck was concerned, his life was ruined.

. . .

It didn't take Mira long to reach Argon City. She was surprised that there weren't as many security sweeps running along the city's border. It made traveling a lot easier, and somewhat safer. There were still guards posted at each city, but from what Mira had seen they weren't checking disks.

She took a deep breath before getting off of her light cycle. She had to keep Rinzler in her apartment before leaving. The kitten would only raise questions, and make it obvious as to who she was for certain programs. Beck and Tron were the only ones who knew of Rinzler, but if any program pointed him out they were sure to find out about it.

_I've gotta make this quick_, she decided after turning her light cycle back into a baton.

Programs were flocking around the Square as if nothing had happened recently. Mira avoided any curious gazes and headed immediately for Able's garage. If anyone knew what had happened to the renegade it was Able or Mara. As much as Mira hated to admit it Mara was the one who always followed the renegade.

When Mira reached the garage she spotted Link cleaning up the remnants of what she guessed had been an extensive project. He looked bored beyond belief. Mira smirked as she avoided him once again. Of all the programs in Able's garage, Link was the most awkward. He made Zed look like a social butterfly when it came to hanging out.

"The garage is closed right now." Mira stiffened when she recognized Able's voice. She turned to face him, and at once his eyes widened in shock. "Oh, it's you," he muttered under his breath. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Mira replied. She refused to look away as Able sighed in frustration. "It's about the renegade," she added after he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The renegade? What does he have to do with Tron City?" Able sounded more annoyed than anything else as he led her back into his office.

The familiar scene sent shivers down Mira's spine. Once she had learned that Able knew who she was. And at one point he had even offered her a job. But that felt like cycles ago compared to now. All she wanted to know was whether or not the renegade was still in Argon.

"I need to know if the renegade is still in Argon," Mira explained. "Something has come up in Tron City that's... troubling."

She paused before explaining what had happened in Tron City. Able's eyes widened as she told him about the explosions. And once she was finished explaining he looked away. His expression was grim as he stared at the desk in front of him.

"That doesn't make any sense," he admitted. "The renegade is still in Argon as far as I can tell."

Mira let out a shaky sigh of relief when he said those words. The last thing she wanted was to hear what she had seen. If what the wanted screens had claimed was true, than the Revolution could never happen.

"Thank you for your help," Mira murmured after standing up.

"How long are you planning to keep this act up?" Able's question caught Mira off guard, and by surprise. She was thankful he couldn't see her shocked expression through her helmet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered.

"You might be able to fool a few programs, but I know better," Able retorted. "Your healing abilities aren't natural. Am I right?"

Mira was about to say something when she spotted a few programs returning to their dorms. She glanced back at Able before stepping towards the door.

"Yes, I have the ability to heal any wound," she admitted. "But that doesn't mean anything."

More than anything she wanted to leave before this got any further. She may be able to keep Tron from scanning her existence, but Able couldn't. If Tron was keeping an eye on Able now he would know who she was. And she didn't want to burden Tron or Able with that knowledge.

"It means more than you'll ever realize." Able had whispered the words, but Mira heard them loud and clear.

She held back another sigh of frustration before walking out of the office. She had forgotten how Able seemed to know everything. And everything would be ruined if Able knew the truth.

Mira didn't stop walking until she was as far from the garage as possible. She kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Able hadn't followed her. Or worse, Beck. If anyone could follow her without getting caught, it was him.

The Outlands stretched before her, reminding her of a time where her life wasn't constantly at risk. She remembered the little cave she had slept in when she got tired enough. She remembered the times she had spent with Quorra and learning about the Grid.

That was all they were to her now. Memories. She was fighting a revolution now, and defending programs that couldn't fight for themselves. If she could see herself in the past, she might surprise herself. She had changed so much since than.

"This isn't as easy as it looks," she finally said out loud. It didn't matter if anyone was listening now.

She walked over to the area that she used to call home before meeting Beck or Tron. It wasn't that long since she discovered Cutler's demise. Maybe a few cycles since than. But it felt like ages had passed since she was here. Just relaxing was difficult to do without getting caught by Clu or one of guards.

It was only until exhaustion crept over Mira that she realized who the third renegade was. Only one program could wear a disguise like that and get away with it. She should have recognized the mask from their last encounter. And the thought sent an icy chill down her spine, one she would never forget.

The imposter was Cyrus. Cyrus was still alive, and he was out for revenge. One way or another, he would get what he longed for. And Mira had an eerie feeling that Beck and Tron weren't the only programs he was after this time.

* * *

**End of Line**


End file.
